Georgia
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Atlanta; King County; Linden County; Mert County; Pine Vista Country Club; Sportsman's Deer Cooler; State Route 18; State Route 85; West Georgia Correctional Facility; Woodbury | 1st = }} is a U.S. state in the southeastern United States. It's capital city is Atlanta. Georgia was the central setting of the AMC television series The Walking Dead. The pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye", took place in the fictional King County as well as Atlanta. The remainder of season one took place in and about Atlanta while season two took place in rural Georgia near Mert County. Points of Interest ; Atlanta: Atlanta is the capital city of the US state of Georgia. It is the county seat of Fulton County, and a small portion of the city extends eastward into DeKalb County. Atlanta has a city area of 134.4 square miles and a population of 420,000 people. Atlanta was the central setting of season one of the AMC television series The Walking Dead. The pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye", took place in the fictional King County as well as Atlanta. The remainder of season one took place in and about Atlanta while season two took place in rural Georgia near Mert County. The second and third episodes of season one, "Guts" and "Tell It to the Frogs" took place primarily in Atlanta, while the other episodes only showed the city in brief, cameo sequences and recaps. ; Cascade Palmetto Highway: Cascade Palmetto Highway ran through the state of Georgia between King County and Atlanta. Rick Grimes drove King County police cruiser 134 there and stopped when his car ran low on fuel. He noticed an overturned eighteen-wheeler on the side of the road. Taking a gas can, he walked across the street past several more overturned vehicles until he got to a filling station. It was here that Rick first encountered Summer - a young zombie girl. ; Gainesville: Gainesville is a city in the U.S. state of Georgia and the county seat of Hall County. In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, Gainesville was the home town of Allen, his wife Donna and their children, Ben and Billy. ; King County: King County is a fictional location located in the US state of Georgia. It was featured in the AMC television series The Walking Dead and played a key role in the pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye". In the episode, two sheriff's deputies, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh as well as two other officers, Leon Basset and Lam Kendal engage in a shoot-out with an escaped prisoner. Though they succeed in taking the prisoner down, Rick suffers a severe bullet wound and is taken to the hospital where he lapses into a coma. Several weeks pass, during which time, the world is affected by an unexplained zombie outbreak. Staff members at the hospital tried to contain the infected dead while the military struggled to contain the situation in King County as well as nearby Fulton County. When Rick finally awakened, the hospital was vacant and everything was in disarray. He quickly discovered that the dead had somehow come back to life and were wandering the streets of King County. After encountering a bicycle girl zombie, Rick returned to his home to collect his wife and son, but there was no sign of them. He then encountered two survivors, Morgan Jones and his young son, Duane, who had taken refuge in a nearby abandoned home. Morgan nursed Rick back to health and tried to bring him up to speed on everything that had happened while he was in a coma. Rick brought Morgan and Duane to the police station so they could shower and gather weapons. While there, Rick found Leon Basset, now a zombie (or "walker") and had to put him down with his Colt Python. Determined to find his family, Rick set off for Atlanta. Before leaving, he returned to the hospital grounds and put the legless bicycle girl zombie out of her misery. He then found a horse in the stable of a home owner who had taken his own life and made off for Atlanta. ; Greene farm: The Greene farm is the property of the Greene family and is located somewhere in rural Georgia. The farm consists of a three-story manor house, a barn, pastures for cattle, a livery for horses and several cisterns. The property had been in the Green family for several generations. At the time of the zombie apocalypse, the patriarch of the household was Hershel Greene. He lived in the house with his daughters Maggie and Beth Greene as well as several ranch hands and/or friends named Patricia, Otis and Jimmy. Hershel's wife Annette was an early victim of the walker virus. Refusing to believe that these people were the dead suddenly returned to life, Hershel had Otis round up as many walkers as he could find, including family members, and locked them up inside a barn on the estate. The Greene farm saw some unintended and unwelcome activity after Otis accidentally shot a young boy named Carl Grimes. Carl's father, Rick, was the leader of a group of survivors, who had made a long trek out of Atlanta. When Carl was shot, he was brought to the manor house where Hershel used his skills as a vet to nurse him back to health. Hershel let Rick know in no uncertain terms that his people were welcome to stay while Carl was recuperating, but once he was better, he expected them to continue on their way. Rick tried his best to respect the older man's wishes, but after taking stock of their situation, pleaded with Hershel to reconsider. Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose ; Harrison Memorial Hospital: Harrison Memorial Hospital is a hospital located in King County, Georgia. This was where Rick Grimes was taken after being shot by an escaped convict. When he awakened from his injuries, he found the hospital barren of all human life. He wandered through the empty corridors, desperately searching for some signs of life. While trying to get out, he came upon a zombie trapped between two elevator doors. He then came upon the cafeteria, the doors of which had been barred. He unlocked the doors, but when he entered the room, he found a horde of zombies that had been trapped inside. One of them lunged and Rick and the two fell down a flight of steps. The impact snapped the zombie's neck and Rick was able to escape from the hospital. Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye ; Linden County: Linden County is located in the U.S. state of Georgia and is adjacent to King County. In 2010, three armed criminals in a vehicle led Linden County Sheriff's Department officers on a high-speed chase across Highway 18, two miles east of State Route 85. Linden County dispatcher radioed King County for assistance and sheriffs Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, as well as deputies Lam Kendal and Leon Basset responded to the call. Shane Walsh laid down a spike strip across the road and the King County police cruisers blocked the highway and lied in wait. The Linden County squad cars pursued the suspects, but when they ran over the spike strip, their vehicle overturned. The criminals emerged and engaged in a shoot-out with the King County officers. All three men were killed, but Rick Grimes suffered a near fatal gunshot wound and had to be hospitalized. Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye ; Mert County: Mert County is located somewhere in rural Georgia. It is approximately eighteen miles from the Greene farm. Most of the area consists of abandoned farmland and empty homes - owing largely to devastation caused by a zombie apocalypse. One of the points of interest in Mert County is the Mert County Department of Public Works. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh brought Randall out here with the intent of leaving him. Randall tried to play to Rick's sympathies, which caused a fight between Shane and he. During the fracas, Shane threw a pipe wrench that smashed out a window at the Public Works building, releasing a herd of walkers. The three fought against the walkers, but managed to get into their car and drive away. ; Pine Vista Country Club: The Pine Vista Country Club was a country club and golf course located somewhere in rural Georgia. In the years following the zombie outbreak, many of the club members and staff became walkers. The club was overrun and a sort of class warfare broke out between the wealthy members of the club and the staff. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene came upon the country club looking for shelter. Walking Dead: Still ; Rock quarry campsite: The rock quarry campsite was located some 15-20 miles northwest of the city of Atlanta in Georgia. This was where Shane Walsh brought a group of survivors following the zombie outbreak. Members of the group included Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Dale Horvath, Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, his brother Merle Dixon, T-Dog, Andrea, her sister Amy, Carol Peletier, her husband Ed Peletier, their daughter Sophia, Jim, Morales and his family and Jacqui. There were several vehicles in used as part of a caravan including Dale's RV, Daryl's chopper, a pick-up truck, a red sports car and the Morales family truck. Three months or so following global infection, Rick Grimes managed to make his way to the campsite and reunited with his family and former partner, Shane. One night, when Rick took a crew into the city to forage for supplies, a horde of walkers ambushed the camp, taking several victims including Amy, Ed Peletier and Jim. With the integrity of the camp now compromised, Rick posited the idea of relocating to the CDC. Morales and his family decided to split off from the group and headed towards Birmingham, Alabama instead. ; Savannah: Savannah is the largest city and the county seat of Chatham County, in the U.S. state of Georgia. Established in 1733, the city of Savannah was the colonial capital of the Province of Georgia and later the first state capital of Georgia. Today Savannah is an industrial center and an important Atlantic seaport. It is Georgia's fourth largest city and third largest metropolitan area. On the HBO television series True Blood, a woman named Marnie Stonebrook was born in Savannah. She eventually relocated to Bon Temps, Louisiana where she became the leader of a witches coven. True Blood: She's Not There ; Sportsman's Deer Cooler: The Sportsman's Deer Cooler was a meat refrigeration and storage facility located in rural Georgia, not far from the town of Woodbury. Prior to the onset of the zombie plague, it is unclear who owned and operated the cooler and what eventually became of them. The facility included a long corridor filled with meat hooks and a storage room. Following an intense winter in 2012, the survivors known as Michonne and Andrea took refuge here, along with Michonne's two walker attendees. Andrea fell very ill following the harsh cold season and Michonne had to take care of her. Walking Dead: Seed ; State Route 18: State Route 18 is a U.S. state highway that passes west to east through parts of King County and adjacent Linden County, Georgia. It has a total length of 148 miles. The highway is located two miles west of the State Route 85 intersection and also intersects Old French Road. The Linden County Sheriff's Office responded to a call involving two armed criminals, and contacted the King County Sheriff's Office for assistance. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh responded to the call and laid down a spike strip across the highway in the hopes of intercepting the criminals. This was four miles west of State Road 85. Linden County police cruisers pursued the vehicle until it ran over the spike strip, which tore through the tires, forcing the car to skid off the road and overturn into a field. The injured criminal exited the vehicle and opened fire on the King County officers standing on the other side of the street. He managed to shoot Rick Grimes in the side, before falling in a hail of bullets. A second gunman emerged from the same vehicle and traded shots with the officers until he too was gunned down. A third man came out of the car while Rick was distracted with Shane and shot him in the back. The officers brought this man down as well. Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye ; State Route 85: State Route 85 is a 96-mile stretch of highway that passes through Senoia, Georgia. This route played a key role in the AMC survival horror series ''The Walking Dead''. During the outbreak of a viral agent that brought the dead back to life as flesh-eating walkers, many civilians attempted to evacuate the various towns and suburbs. Ultimately, they found themselves bottle-necked on SR 85. This was where Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes and Shane Walsh first met Ed Peletier, his wife Carol Peletier and their daughter Sophia. Carol offered Lori and Carl some rations, which earned her no small degree of anger from her husband. Walking Dead: Chupacabra As this group of survivors grew in number, they found themselves back on this highway. It was at this time that Sophia got separated from the group and went missing. Her mother stayed along the highway, leaving messages on cars alerting her to take shelter and that they would return every day to check for her. Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose ; Steve's Pharmacy: Steve's Pharmacy is a small private business located somewhere in rural Georgia. It is located next to Shrugg's Hardware and The Carriage Bar. When the zombie plague broke out during the early 2010s, the proprietor abandoned the pharmacy. In the summer of 2011, survivors Maggie Greene and Glenn Rhee came to the pharmacy on horses looking to gather some medical supplies. Glenn was also instructed to procure a pregnancy test for Lori Grimes. Maggie proved to have an extremely assertive personality and propositioned Glenn for sex right in the middle of the store. Glenn was shocked, embarrassed, but also more than willing. ; Thompson house: The Thompson house was located in rural Georgia. It was across the way from the Greene farm. Members of Rick Grimes' survival group, as well as members of the Greene family were out on the property engaging in target practice. Hershel Greene warned them to be careful of their shots so as to not fire near the Thompson house. ; West Georgia Correctional Facility: is a supermax prison located in the western region of the US state of Georgia. When a viral outbreak turned all of the dead into zombies back in 2010, the prison was overrun with shambling, rotting corpses, which have since become known as walkers. Prisoners were contained within their cells, but the prison guards had to suit up in riot gear to combat the zombie menace. Ultimately however, their efforts proved fruitless and they were eventually overtaken. ; Wiltshire Estates: The Wiltshire Estates was located in rural Georgia around the area of Senoia. Months after the zombie apocalypse, most of the residents of the community had died off, only to be reanimated as walkers. Shane Walsh and Andrea searched the Wiltshire Estates in the hopes of finding the missing Sophia Peletier, but were unable to find her. Shane gave Andrea a quick lesson in firearms training, which they needed to fight their way out after their path was blocked by walkers. Films that take place in * 2001 Maniacs (2005) * Dance of the Dead (2008) * FDR: American Badass TV shows that take place in * The Walking Dead Characters from People who were born in * Adelaide Cornwell * AJ Bowen * Alan Ball * Andrea Powell * Carrie Preston * Chandler Riggs * Chloë Grace Moretz * Dakota Fanning * Danielle Panabaker * David Cross * Dean Lorey * Eliza Cornwell * IronE Singleton * Jack Davis * James Allen McCune * Keisha Tillis * Kim Wall * Laurence Fishburne * Lisa Sheridan * Logan Browning * Madison Lintz * Maidie Norman * Matthew Peterman * Scott Wilson * Shashawnee Hall * Sonny Shroyer External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Georgia Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 locations Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 locations Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 locations Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 locations Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 locations Category:Walking Dead/Comic locations